


This Was Our Turning Point

by megsblackfire



Series: For The Love of Horses [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barn Sex, Gabriel is 19, Holy shit when did he get hot?!, Jack is 18, M/M, Masturbation, Rivals to Lovers, Rodeo AU, Semi-Public Sex, let me know if it needs more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: It's the first time Jack's ever gone to the rodeo by himself and he never realized how boring it was. There's no one to talk to, no one to spend time with; he has to figure out for himself how to keep busy. A chance encounter with Gabriel Reyes at a mechanical bull ring changes his perception of the rodeo.When the hell did Gabriel Reyes get hot and why is he suddenly being a lot more sexually aggressive? Jack's little heart just can't take this sort of thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The story of how Jack and Gabriel went from little boys that beat each other up every chance they got to lovers.

Jack whistled as he walked down the line of tents. This was his first solo rodeo since graduating high school. His brothers were busy, his dads were busy, and he was free to do as he pleased so long as he didn’t break his bank account. He hadn’t realized how boring it was to be all alone until he’d gotten here and realized that he didn’t know anyone and didn’t have anyone to hang around with.

Jack loved crowds, but he preferred to traverse them with someone else. It was more fun that way. What was the point of going to a rodeo if there was no one there to enjoy it with? Well, if there was no one else there, he might as well look for something to buy for the ranch.

So there he was wandering around hoping to see some horses for sale and bring some back for the herd at home. They’d lost a few mares over the winter; old age, thankfully, and not from disease or the cold; and he knew his Dad would want good stock to replace the girls. If he could find one for his Dad, it would save them a little bit of trouble later down the line.

It was for the home herd, so his _Oto-san_ would want calm, well-mannered mares or geldings to teach kids how to ride. They had to be good for riders of all skill levels and not spook too easily. Stallions were out of the question; they didn’t need a fight on their hands when the stallions they already had decided to assert their dominance. They could be the sweetest, gentlest stallion around, but they couldn’t risk injuring their studs.

He spotted a corral of horses and hurried over, grinning at the pretty horses as they grazed. They looked to be good stock from where he was standing, but he could see a number of small genetic defects that his Dad would not like at all. He would have to get a chance to look the horses over carefully if he was going to buy one. He glanced around for the owner, grumbling under his breath about people never being around when you need them until he spotted a man speaking with a couple of cowboys. He sidled up, waiting for a break in the conversation before he grinned at the man.

“Don’t suppose you know who owns these horses?” he asked.

“That would be me,” the man smirked from under his impressive handlebar mustache. “What you want to know, son?”

“Any of them for sale?” Jack asked.

The men all chuckled and glanced at each other. Ooh boy, here we go. Strap in, Jack, you’re about to be insulted by a bunch of jackasses. Yay.

“Son, I don’t think you can afford one of my girls,” the man said gently. “They’re good stock, probably the best in the state. Nothing a young man like you could hope to buy.”

“Uh huh,” Jack snorted before he glanced out at the herd. “Got a lot of them with roman noses. Can’t be too good in the circuits.”

The man sputtered in outrage before Jack tipped his hat back. “Hell, now that I’m really looking at them, they don’t look all that healthy either. Got a lot that look like they’ve got flounder. What have you been feeding them, sir? A diet of oats only?” he shook his head and leaned back on his heels, sticking his hands in his pockets. “Real shame. Would have liked to buy one of your horses, but I don’t want an unhealthy one that’s just going to run up the vet bills.”

The man turned a faint shade of pink before he tried to loom over Jack. “Now see here, boy,” he growled.

Jack lifted his eyebrows and cocked his head. “Did I mention that my last name is Shimada-Morrison?” he asked sweetly.

The man paled and the two men that had been talking to him looked green. Jack smirked and tipped his hat to them. Served them right to be scared like that after treating him like an idiot. Teach them not to judge a book by its cover.

“Pleasure doing business with ya,” he said. “Let me know when you’ve pulled your heads out of your asses, okay?”

He waved politely before wandering off, whistling to himself. A few people brushed past him, whispering about a hot bull-rider and giggling to themselves. Jack lifted an eyebrow curiously before he trailed after them. A hot bull-rider? That was a rarity; most of them were pretty banged up and pretty ugly because of it. This was something he had to see. They headed into one of the last tents set up on the strip and he cautiously followed.

Loud, obnoxious Bro Country music blared through the speakers and he winced. Ugh, he wanted to punch whoever thought that playing this garbage was acceptable. He lived on a farm, owned a pick-up, and he still wouldn’t talk to anyone like these men seemed to think he should. Gross and disgusting and people actually listened to this? Ugh.

He wiggled his way through the crowd, grinning at anyone that tried to shoot him dirty looks. Men and women alike blushed at him, mouths gaping as they took in his pretty blue eyes and the strong shoulders and chest that tapered down into perfect hips. He knew he was something gorgeous to look at and he wasn’t even done growing yet; imagine what he’d look like when he was twenty-three, three inches taller, and had more time to work on his physique? There wouldn’t be a person alive that could resist him; he would be unstoppable!

He made it to the front of the crowd and watched the mechanical bull throw its newest rider off. He laughed with crowd, cheering the rider on as they rolled to their feet. Someone clapped his shoulder, teasing that he should go next. Jack laughed and shook his head, claiming that he wasn’t really that good, before he was suddenly hauled over the partition and pulled good-naturedly over to the mechanical bull.

He laughed as he hauled himself up onto the death-trap, holding his arm out as the attendants showed him. He shifted his knees a little, laughing as the crowd cheered. The bull started moving and Jack held on tightly with his knees and his one hand. He was leaning sideways after only three seconds, holding on as his hat threatened to fall off his head. The bull did a weird half-stop and lifted its back end up, throwing his balance off completely.

He tumbled onto the cushions and laughed as his hat fell off. He lifted a fist into the air, cackling with glee as he was helped to his feet. Someone ruffled his hair, laughing as they congratulated him for getting five seconds. Jack rolled his eyes and took a bow, lifting his hat up over his head before plopping it back down over his golden locks. He walked over to the partition just as the next rider swung their massive body up onto mechanical bull.

“Crank it!” one of the attendants hollered. “Let’s give these people a real show!”

Jack ducked under the partition and watched the dark-skinned, muscle-bound rider hold himself expertly as the mechanical bull whipped around violently. There wasn’t a single moment of hesitation in their posture; the bull spun wildly around and they shifted as if it was nothing. Eight seconds ticked by and the rider dropped to the cushions with a familiar wicked grin on his face as the crowd went wild.

Jack swallowed hard as he took in the muscles straining in the man’s black button up and jeans. He could easily make out the swell of his impressive package; was it just naturally that big or was he half-hard from the ride? Thrill of the danger, he supposed. Familiar, beautiful brown eyes swept the crowd before the black cowboy hat was swept off his head and revealed the close-cropped black curls. The man bowed to the screaming crowd before he headed directly over to Jack and leaned on the partition.

“Hello, Boy Scout,” Gabriel Reyes growled at him, that familiar cruel smirk suddenly seeming to be ten shades of sexual tension. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Small world, huh?” Jack managed to laugh out as he stuffed his hands into his back pockets and cocked his hip to the side. “Didn’t know you could ride a bull that well.”

“Lots of practice, Boy Scout,” Gabriel growled dangerously low. “Not that your high-brow ass would know what that was.”

“Wow,” Jack rolled his eyes playfully as his cock decided at that moment that now was the perfect time to show interest in the man that he had spent most of his life trying to be friends with and then getting into fights with. “I give you a complement and you go straight for the jugular. So mean.”

Gabriel snorted before his gaze shifted downwards. Jack shifted carefully, trying to hide his raging hard-on with the change of angle. He saw something flicker through those dark eyes before Gabriel leaned in close.

“Well, maybe if you were actually good at something, I would complement you too, Boy Scout,” he said.

Something about the way he said it sent hot tremors down the length of Jack’s spine. Jack swallowed, feeling his face heat up as Gabriel leaned in closer. His huge hand; when had Gabriel gotten so freaking huge; reached up and rubbed ruthlessly at his cheek.

“Got some mud on your face there, Boy Scout,” he said before pulling away. “Marring that porcelain skin of yours.”

Jack glared after him without any heat in his gaze as he felt the point of contact flare. It was like a lightning strike, powerful and dangerous and he just wanted more. He wanted those big hands on him, pushing roughly into his muscles as that merciless mouth growled into his ear. He ducked out of the tent as fast as he could and headed for a secluded corner of the fairgrounds.

He made sure that no one else was around before he fumbled with his pants and fisted his swollen cock. He settled his back against a tree, sliding down to hide in the undergrowth that grew like crazy, and tipped his head back. Fuck, this wasn’t good, he thought as he started pumping himself roughly. He should not want that bully’s hands all over him, wanting to feel those big thighs squeezing at his hips as he loomed over him.

“Fuck me raw, Boy Scout,” his imaginary Gabriel growled in his ear. “Show me what a nasty little shit I’ve been to you.”

He bit down hard on his lip, squinting down at his lap as he tightened his hand and started pumping faster. His imaginary partner moaned and slapped his hips down against Jack’s, snarling for more as Jack started bucking his hips. This was wrong, this was so wrong, but how could he think of anything other than Gabriel’s dark eyes, beautiful curls, and that devilish mouth.

He climaxed hard and rolled over just in time to paint the ground with his seed instead of his pants. He did his best not to grimace at the sight, wishing there was something else he could do to hide the fact that he’d just pumped one out in a populated area other than just covering it with dirt.

He got to his feet slowly and buttoned himself back into his jeans. He kicked dirt over his mess, glancing around nervously. It didn’t look like there was anyone else around, which was good. He shuffled through the treeline before emerging near the arena set aside for kids to ride around on ponies. None were out at the moment, so he strolled up the road and hoped he didn’t run into Gabriel again.

Oh life, why art thou so cruel to him?

There he was a few days later, innocently cleaning out a stall for the mare he had managed to buy; a pretty little gray with black socks and good wide nostrils with a sweet temperament perfect for little kids to learn to ride on; when in walked the sex god himself. He hadn’t even realized Gabriel was there until the sharp scent of cigars filled his nose and the familiar snort of derision sounded behind him.

“Well what do you know, the Boy Scout is capable of hard, manual labour,” Gabriel growled as he leaned on the stall door.

Jack gave him a flat look and shook his head. He leaned the pitchfork against the wall, making sure the damn thing wasn’t about to fall over and either crack him in the head or leave the tines where someone could step on them. Confident that it wasn’t going to fall, he turned to face Gabriel, arms crossed over his chest.

“Okay, I know you don’t own a horse, Gabriel,” he sighed. “So that means you came up here with the express purpose of starting a fight. Isn’t a broken nose enough to teach you to back off? I’m not as skinny as I was two years ago.” He patted his bicep in emphasis.

Swimmer’s body, his Dad had smirked when he pranced around the living room showing off. All lean muscles and tapered hips. Genji hated him for it, but their _Oto-san_ promised that he’d grow into his own body soon enough.

Gabriel’s dark eyes narrowed as he stepped into the stall. “Maybe I want a rematch,” he growled as he closed the stall door behind him. “Or, maybe I just want to watch the perfect little Boy Scout get all flustered because I’m so fucking close and he’s not allowed to touch.”

Jack tensed up as Gabriel loomed over him. His blood went directly south and his jeans tented uncomfortably as Gabriel’s body heat rushed over him. He swallowed, trying his best to meet Gabriel’s gaze without showing how aroused he was. Gabriel grinned wickedly and ran his finger along the underside of Jack’s jaw.

“Doesn’t feel nice, does it?” he growled in Jack’s ear. “Wanting something so badly and not being allowed to have it.”

Jack felt his arousal simmer down into anger and gave Gabriel a hard shove. “The fuck are you on about, Gabriel?” he demanded.

Gabriel’s huge hand grabbed a fistful of his shirt and hoisted him up. “You know damn well what I’m talking about, Jack,” he snarled. “You walk around like a fucking perfectly sculpted statue and taunt everyone that looks at you.”

“I do not!” Jack shouted. “I can’t help how I look! Yes, I know damn well that I’m a hot piece of ass, but I don’t walk around to taunt people!”

“Like fuck you don’t,” Gabriel shoved him hard enough to make him stumble backwards. He advanced, shoving his massive chest into Jack’s to keep him off balance. “You’ve been strutting around like a damn peacock since your balls dropped. ‘Oh, look at me, I’m a pretty little white boy that just wants someone to drill their cock into my ass but I’m too pure to ask for something like that’,” he sneered.

“That’s not true and you know it!” Jack snarled as he tried to stand his ground. “Smiling at people is not acting like a damn peacock. I don’t strut, I don’t taunt, and I don’t treat people like my personal playthings!”

Gabriel slammed him against the back of the stall and grabbed his jaw. “You’ve been doing it to me since you were ten,” he snarled before his lips slammed hot over Jack’s.

It felt good. It felt right. It felt like everything in the world came to a dead stop as Gabriel’s mouth pressed in hot against his. His erection bobbed in his jeans as Gabriel shoved him up just enough to make him stand on tiptoe. It was perfect and so very, very wrong.

Jack shoved him away in shock, reaching up to touch his lips as he came back to himself. “The fucking hell?!” he demanded before he swung a fist at Gabriel’s face. “What the fuck are you playing at?!”

Gabriel ducked the fist and it devolved into the same thing it always did between them. The only difference now was that Gabriel was much bigger than the last time they had gotten into a fight and he knew how to throw his weight around. They grappled, snarling and trying to knock the other over; Gabriel had both of Jack’s hands clutched in one of his huge ones and was trying to grab Jack’s head with the other one.

They went down with a thud into the straw, still fighting even though Jack was pinned down under Gabriel’s bulk. Gabriel grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head to the side, exposing his throat. Jack panted and snarled up at the bigger man, feeling his erection bob in his pants with every movement he made. Gabriel’s hard-on was pressing into his stomach, telling him that the big man was getting a kick out of the fight just as much as he was.

Gabriel growled down at him before his mouth was suddenly on Jack’s neck. Jack gasped as Gabriel’s hot mouth sucked and pulled at the soft flesh near his jaw. He felt teeth drag over his neck and let out a low moan of pleasure. He arched his neck, trying to get Gabriel to move.

“Wanted you so bad,” Gabriel hissed as he released Jack’s hands and buried both of his in Jack’s hair. “Fuck, I’ve wanted you for so long. You’re gorgeous and watching you walk by with that damn smile on your face made me rock hard every time. Ahh!”

Jack gasped as Gabriel started humping him roughly, those big hands reaching down to pull his thighs over Gabriel’s hips. Jack’s back bowed and he moaned, reaching up to run his fingers into Gabriel’s curls.

“You have a shitty way of showing it,” he grumbled as Gabriel pulled roughly on his earlobe with his teeth. “Fuck, Gabriel, what are you, permanently in grade school pulling Little Sally’s pigtails?”

“Shut up,” Gabriel snapped before he kissed Jack savagely.

Jack moaned into the kiss as he dropped his hands down to grip Gabriel’s hips. He opened his mouth without prompting, running his tongue against Gabriel’s teeth. He was not denied his request, but Gabriel did try to take control of the situation. Jack smirked as he grabbed the back of Gabriel’s head and pulled him closer, pinning Gabriel’s tongue down under his own as he mapped out Gabriel’s mouth. Gabriel’s dark eyes widened in alarm as Jack pulled his tongue back and pulled on Gabriel’s lower lip.

“Did you think I was going to be your bottom bitch because you told me how long you’ve been wanting me?” Jack demanded as he dragged his nails down over the back of Gabriel’s shirt. “You’re a real fucker, Gabriel Reyes.”

Gabriel gawked at him in surprise. “But, but you’re smaller than me,” he said. “You’re supposed to be submissive!”

It was Jack’s turn to gawk. A snort of laughter rolled out of him before he flopped down into the hay and howled with laughter. His sides hurt immediately and he rolled over to alleviate the pain, holding his stomach as Gabriel turned a wonderful shade of russet.

“Holy shit, Gabe!” he howled. “Have you only ever watched gay porn or something? That is not how that works at all!” He laughed for a few more minutes before he rolled over and pinched Gabriel’s cheeks. “I’m going to be popping a fucking cherry!”

Gabriel wrinkled his nose. “Don’t say it like that; I’ve fucked plenty of people,” he snapped.

Jack smirked before he threw his arms back over his head, arching his chest up towards Gabriel with his hips rubbing sweet friction between them. “By people, you mean women,” he purred. “Not your golden-haired wet dream.”

Gabriel visibly swallowed and stared down at Jack in awe. Jack ran his tongue slowly over his lips before he reached up to slowly unbutton Gabriel’s shirt. It was a beautiful black and gold affair, the golden lines swirling across the chest and stomach. He didn’t want to ruin something that beautiful.

“Let me show you a good time, Gabriel,” he purred. “And don’t worry; I haven’t had anyone complain yet.”

Gabriel nodded slowly as he let his shirt get pulled off of him. The jeans went next and Jack played with Gabriel’s cock through his underwear. He grinned up at the big man before stripping him of them and doing his best not to gawk at the swollen member raising out of the curling black hair at the apex of Gabriel’s legs. He rid himself of his clothing quickly, rubbing their cocks together to create a wonderful bit of friction. He smirked up at Gabriel, leaning up to mouth against his throat.

“Mmm, how many fingers?” he asked.

“Wha-?” Gabriel groaned as his hips moved.

“How many fingers you want to start off with?” Jack asked as he pulled Gabriel’s lower lip down with his thumb. “I suggest one and work your way up, but you seem like the kind to go for broke and try two immediately.”

Gabriel smirked and nipped at his thumb. “And how many of my digits do you think you can take?” he purred.

“We aren’t talking about me, handsome,” Jack grinned wickedly.

“Wait, what?” Gabriel demanded.

Jack rolled his hips and flipped them over so that he was straddling Gabriel’s waist. He plucked a few pieces of straw out of his hair and shook his head as he patted Gabriel’s cock.

“Yah, honey, this monster isn’t getting anywhere near my ass when we don’t have proper lubricant on hand,” he said.

“But I,” Gabriel swallowed.

“Don’t worry,” Jack soothed as he leaned down to kiss Gabriel. “I know how to treat big boys like you. Now, I’ll ask again; you want to start with one finger or go straight to scissoring?”

“One,” Gabriel whispered softly.

Jack offered his finger to Gabriel and smiled. “Hey, don’t worry, okay? I mean it; I know what I’m doing. This isn’t my first rodeo,” he grinned at his own bad joke.

Gabriel smiled weakly before he accepted the finger into his mouth and liberally coated it with spit. Jack paused and tilted his head before glancing at Gabriel.

“You want to do this facing me or you want to be on your belly?” he asked. “I personally like being on my belly; there’s something incredibly satisfying about it in a very primal way. And, you know, easier to prep you when I can see what I’m doing.”

Gabriel closed his eyes and swallowed. “Belly,” he murmured as he tried shifting.

“You’re doing great, Gabe,” Jack soothed as he nuzzled Gabriel’s neck. “Let me know if I go too fast, okay?”

Gabriel nodded and Jack carefully rolled his spit-slick finger around Gabriel’s entrance. He let Gabriel get adjusted to the sensation before he pressed his finger slowly inside. Gabriel tensed and whimpered, pressing his face down into his arms. Jack stopped, waiting for him to adjust.

“Don’t stop,” Gabriel whispered. “It feels good.”

Jack smiled and gently kissed down Gabriel’s neck. “Can’t say I’ve dreamed of this moment,” he murmured, “but I really wish I had. You’re a gorgeous man, Gabe.”

“Not nearly as gorgeous as you,” Gabriel gasped as Jack’s finger brushed over a sensitive cluster of nerves. “Oh, oh.”

“Right there?” Jack asked as he curled his finger and rubbed over the spot again.

Gabriel bit his lip and whimpered, pupils quickly dilating as he nodded. Jack tipped Gabriel’s head back for a kiss, swallowing the soft moans as he pressed his finger in to the second knuckle. He pressed his second finger against Gabriel’s entrance and pulled back to look him in the eye.

“I’m going to insert another finger and stretch you out a little more, okay?” he said. “Let me know if it hurts.”

Gabriel nodded and tensed up. Jack shook his head and gently kissed up and down Gabriel’s neck, making him relax with a moan before he pressed his second finger in. Gabriel’s walls tightened around his fingers and Gabriel whimpered and arched his back.

“Ah, ah,” he gasped out.

“Too much?” Jack asked gently.

Gabriel shook his head. “Good just…wow,” he managed to moan out. “How many people have you done this with?”

“You’d be surprised how many of us farmboys are itching for a good romp in the hay with another boy,” Jack smiled. “I’ve had my fair share of encounters.”

“That makes sense,” Gabriel murmured. “Fuck, I wouldn’t have known to do this.”

“Going to start scissoring,” Jack said.

Gabriel nodded and Jack spread his fingers apart. Gabriel bucked violently up into him and he almost saw stars as Gabriel’s backside slammed into his hard cock. Gabriel pushed back, pressing the fingers deeper into himself with a soft whimper of pleasure.

“Do that again,” he whispered.

Jack smirked as he scissored his fingers. Gabriel’s back arched and his fingers scrapped over the thick straw. He bit his lip, whimpering softly as Jack curled his fingers. Jack kept loosening Gabriel up, watching his heavy erection bob as his hips moved with each of Jack’s thrusts. Finally, when he was certain that Gabriel was as loose as he was going to get, he spat into his hand and lubed his cock up.

He rubbed the head against Gabriel’s entrance, waiting for Gabriel to signal that he was good. He shivered and nodded, sweat-slick skin gleaming in the warm sunlight slanting into the barn. Leaning forward, Jack slowly pushed himself into Gabriel’s tight heat. He bit his lip, holding in his moan as he sank down to the hilt. He kissed over Gabriel’s shoulders, purring as he slowly started thrusting.

“ _Más_ ,” Gabriel whimpered.

“I don’t speak Spanish, Gabe,” Jack groaned as he kept his pace even.

“More,” Gabriel moaned. “More, please.”

Jack kissed across Gabriel’s shoulders as he started thrusting a little bit harder. Gabriel’s back arched up into him, groaning as Jack’s cock pushed deep and stretched him wider than his fingers had.

“More,” Gabriel begged.

“Not if you want to walk later,” Jack chuckled as he nipped at Gabriel’s ear. “You’re going to ache without the proper lubrication.”

“But it feels good,” Gabriel whined.

“I have lube in my hotel room,” Jack chuckled as he pulled on Gabriel’s earlobe with his teeth. “We can retreat there for more fun if you really want to go for round two.”

Gabriel moaned in pleasure and arched into Jack’s body. They climaxed together, sinking down into the hay with content groans. Jack thrust a few more times into the trembling heat before he slowly pulled out. He let out a long sigh of contentment as he settled back on his heels and gave Gabriel’s backside a fond pat.

“How was that, big guy?” he asked.

Gabriel rolled onto his back and tried to wipe away the streaks of semen on his chest. “That was not what I was expecting was going to happen,” he murmured softly. “But I really, really hope it happens more often.”

“Me too,” Jack stretched his arms over his head and groaned. “But, seriously, you’ve had a crush on me since we were ten?”

“Yes,” Gabriel rubbed the back of his head. “I couldn’t do anything though; my parents….”

“Yah, I get it,” he murmured sadly. “You didn’t have to be an asshole though. Fuck, I broke my knuckles on your nose two years ago.”

“And you broke my nose,” Gabriel snorted and touched his crooked nose.

“Only because you called me…uh…what did you call me?” Jack frowned.

“You expect me to remember?” Gabriel laughed. “It was something stupid and probably homophobic and you broke my nose for it. And your knuckles.”

Jack smiled as he reached for his clothing and started pulling them back on. “So, you want to go back to my room or…?”

“Weren’t you getting this stall ready?” Gabriel smirked as he pulled his underwear and pants on.

“You could help me get it finished faster,” Jack purred. “Give us more time to explore each other.”

“You keep talking like that and I might try to choke myself on your cock,” Gabriel warned as he gave the straw a kick and gathered up the soiled pile.

“From trying to be dominant to willing to get on his knees in about ten minutes,” Jack teased as he started spreading another layer of straw.

“Hush,” Gabriel growled.

Jack smirked after him and started whistling. Well, that was something he wasn’t expecting. To think, the reason Gabriel was a complete and utter ass to him growing up was because he had a crush on him. It was adorable and sad all at the same time. Well, he certainly looked forward to keeping Gabriel around as a lover.    

**Author's Note:**

> These two I swear. I can't go two minutes into planning before they're like "and then we fucked". "What about variety?!" I beg and Gabriel just nuzzles Jack and they both purr and I am powerless to stop them. So yes, enjoy your semi-PWP.


End file.
